U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,307 discloses a cargo carrier that has a frame on which a hollow portion is provided, the hollow portion having a surface with an aperture therein locating device, such as a twistlock or location cone, is provided. The locating device can move between a raised position in which a first portion of the device projects through the aperture, and a lowered position in which the first portion is below the apertured surface. In this position a second portion of the locating device defines one end of the aperture in the surface and is effective to guide handling equipment into engagement with the cargo carrier through the aperture. The surface of the second portion of the device is preferably complimentary to the peripheral edge of the opposite end of the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,472 discloses a platform based shipping container with folding endwalls which enable the empty container to be stacked up with a pile of similar folded containers for economical transport. There is a twistlock at each corner to interlock folded containers together and a top lift aperture at each corner to enable the pile to be lifted from above. At least one endwall can also fold outwardly away from the base to provide a ramp for the loading of vehicles. The endwalls are resiliently biased to provide for folding in either direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,342,784 discloses a collapsible intermodal transport platform and methods for its operation. The invention comprises structural ribbings that rotate about an axle disposed beneath the loading surface of the platform. The ribbings are positioned along the platform so as to provide lifting and stacking fitments at the standard overhead crane lifting points when in a lift configuration. The ribbings may be rotated inboard down to the loading surface, thereby presenting stacking blocks at the crane lifting points for stacking several platforms together. Alternatively, the ribbings may be rotated outboard to accommodate full size loading of cargo. The ribbings are rotated under electric or hydraulic power, according to the various embodiments disclosed. Other features and aspects disclosed lend to the invention's low weight and high carrying capacity, as well as its unique load securing features.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,678,727 discloses a stacking and lifting system for intermodal transport platforms. Transport platforms can be converted between a storage or empty transport position and a haul or load position through rotation of support posts that provide structural support and locate fitments that align with adjoining fitments on standard intermodal containers. The support posts have fitments at their distal ends for use during lifting or stacking operations when the transport platform is loaded and in use. The support posts also have stacking blocks that provide flip-up fitments for use when the posts are in a lowered configuration for stacking transport platforms with other transport platforms or with standard intermodal containers. The stacking blocks may be lifted directly or may be locked in to adjoining fitment housings, such that the transport platform will cling to the adjoining platform or intermodal container above it that is being lifted.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2014/0161555, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a collapsible intermodal flat rack that features a cargo deck with first and second arches pivotally mounted to the cargo deck. Each arch is provided with a crank mechanism including a gearbox having an input shaft and an output shaft. The output shaft is attached to the corresponding arch so that the arch may be moved between a storage position, where a top portion of the arch is located adjacent to the cargo deck, and a use position, where the top portion of the arch is elevated from the cargo deck, by actuation of the input shaft.